


Moonlight Confessions

by your_taxidermy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Internal Monologue, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: Agni discovers new things about his feelings for Soma





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My 50th fic! <3  
> Writing Agni was hard at first because I worried about getting his character right. But soon I got the hang of it and had a lot of fun. I hope you enjoy! All the Hindu gods and goddesses were researched and I learned a lot about Hinduism! I’ve always found the religion to be stunning <3

_ On that day I was a changed man.  _

_ I became a devout follower of the Gods and I learned they resided in the man who saved me.  _

 

_ Soma Asman Kadar.  _

 

_ Before I wake him, I can not help to notice how peaceful he looks when he sleeps. I almost hate to wake him, though my days cannot be clouded. Soma, my sun, must shine. I do not touch him to wake him, how badly I want to but I have no status to do something so bold.  _

 

_ “My prince, it is time to wake up,” I tell him gently as I open the curtains. “Good morning, Agni,” he tells me, sleepiness still laced in his silky voice. He smiles at me and I feel warm, his smile is so bright even though he has just woken up. He is like gold, a gold you can not buy. He is beautiful and precious like gold.  _

 

_ He is my sun. He believes I don’t notice the small things he does.  _

_ The way he massages his scalp once he first wakes, every morning, or afternoon rather, he drinks his tea while gazing out his bay windows. Before I greet him in such a state, I admire him. His skin is kissed by Surya, Bhima dances in his locks when the wind blows in.  _

 

_ He slowly arches his body, his dainty wrists curling. “Would you like your tea?” I ask.  _

 

_ The Prince yawns before replying, “soon, Agni.” he smiles at me, something I’ve seen hundreds of times and it never grew old. It was fresh each time, it was a new ray of sunshine each time. It raised my spirits like sunflowers when they have tasted ample sunlight. He has changed, I have watched him grow from a young boy into a gentleman, I have seen him mature since we have visited England. Each day, he grows into a finer man. I am proud of my Prince, it is as if Lakshmi lives within him.  _

 

_ As his khansama, I have seen his bare flesh from top to bottom, dressing him is only a part of my day as it is for his. As I removed his English nightshirt, I feel my eyes being tempted by his skin. It is stunning. He is sun-kissed by the gods, it is smooth like milk and honey. “My Prince?” I ask softly while buttoning his shirt. “Yes?”  _

 

_ “Once you are dressed, may I excuse myself to the garden? I would like to water the plants.” Gods forgive me for telling a white lie as the English call it. “Of course you can, Agni! It’s sweet how you care for them.”  _

 

_ His words replayed in my head again. Sweet? Hearing him praise me in such a way warms my heart beyond words. I chuckle, looking up at his large and inviting eyes. “Thank you, my Prince. I am most humbled.” the words didn’t shake like i expected them too.  _

 

_ I ran the brush through his tresses, they shone under the light. He sat still, playing with his fingers. He rubbed his rings together, I could tell he was getting restless. Despite being a great man, he still hasn’t outgrown his childlike antsiness. I’m not complaining, for i love everything he does. I listened to his breathing, something so simple was so intoxicating. I have left my life of debauchery and sin, I was drunk beyond recognition, I poisoned myself with toxins day and night.  _

 

_ But the sound of his breathing was like a narcotic, it made me sleepy if I listened for too long. I glanced up to meet his gaze in the mirror. He smiled and put his arm on my shoulder and held up to fingers behind my head. What are you doing, my prince?  _

 

_ “You’re a bunny now.” he laughed at his own joke and when I hear his laugh, I can not help but laugh myself. “I suppose I am.” I clipped his hair back with his favorite clip and ran my fingers along the stray strands to push them down. Every morning I did this and each time he was just as beautiful. But now? Something was different, I felt so different. The honor was mine - I, a simple khansama am so blessed to touch a God first hand! Kali has blessed me beyond my worth. I see a disappointed look fall upon his face. “What is the matter, Prince?”  _

 

_ “It is raining,” he tells me.  _

_ “The rain will stop soon, my Prince. I will ask the God Indra to bless us with sunshine whenever I pray.” I watched his fight light up like the lights of Bengal when the New Year comes. He smiles at me in the mirror, his shining smile is enough to make my rain clouds go away. “Are you wearing the new sash I got for you?”  _

 

_ “Yes, I adore it, Master Soma. Thank you very much.”  _

_ “I can get you more if you want. You never ask for things.”  _

_ “I can not bring myself to do such a thing, Highness. I am happy with just being with you, I needn’t ask for anything else.” I watched him roll his eyes and smirk, I can not help but notice how adorable he looks when he makes such faces. “You can ask for anything you want, Agni. You know I’ll get it for you. Do you want the world? I’ll give it to you.”  _

 

_ “But Master Soma, my entire world is sitting in front me. Everything I could ever want is sitting here.” I humbly bowed my head and smiled, he is so kind. He wants to give me everything when I ask for nothing. He is considerate of me, more so than he was before. He asks what I want when it is not up to me. He gives me a chance to speak, I do not find myself worthy enough. He asks ‘What do you want to eat? You are the one who cooks it. Where do you want to go? You’re the one who navigates.’  _

 

_ The Prince values my word like I value his - only his word is my law. Anything I say is a suggestion, it is never set in stone, but he treats it as such at times. Who deemed me worthy?  _

 

_ “You wanted to visit the gardens with the plants, yes? If you like, I can prepare the tea.” _

_ What?! I could not allow such a thing. I can not risk him hurting himself. “I can do it, Highness. You needn’t concern yourself with menial work. That is why I’m here.” I watched him arch his brow, I prepared myself for a scolding.  _

_ “Agni, your work is not menial. Someone must do it, yes? Just because you’re a Khansama does not mean you are the dirt, you know. You’re my…” he paused.  _

 

_ “You’re my Khansama! My friend! You are not my welcome rug, you are apart of me.”  _

 

_ How he blesses me with such words.  _

_ I do not deserve it.  _

_ “Master Soma, you have such a way with words, Saraswati lives within you.”  _

 

_ I finished dressing him, I was at peace.  _

 

_ “Go into the gardens like you wanted to, I will make the tea.” I wanted to protest but before I could speak he chuckled. “And no arguing, it can’t be that hard, no?”  _

 

_ “Jo aajna.”  _

 

_ As I walked out to the lush gardens, I could not stop thinking about my Prince. Everything he says it etched into my mind. I adore him, I cherish him more than anything in this world.  _

 

_ As I admire the flowers, I noticed a fresh succulent and a note.  _

 

_ “Remember when you forgot your money after you saw this plant? A gift to you, my precious Khansama.”  _

 

_ I no longer had words for my feelings. I grabbed the water container and carefully dripped the water onto the soil and the soft leaves of the plant.  _

 

_ “I love you, my Prince.” I thought.  _

 

_ But I did not say it.  _

_ I do not know if he is aware of how much I love him. I show him every day with everything I do, he tells me I mean so much to him every single day, but I do not think he truly understands my feelings for him.  _

 

_ Khansama’s do not fall in love with their masters, but I can not explain why I feel like it is wrong.  _

 

_ Is it wrong?  _

_ My Prince, My God, you must see it. Whenever you aren’t looking I gaze at you like how you gaze at the stars at night. I would never hope that your nights are fearful but during the summer storms, when you knock on my door and ask if you can sleep beside me, I feel like I can protect you from anything. On those same fearful nights, you wrap your fingers around mine and grip them until you fall asleep, only then will you loosen them!  _

 

_ You hold onto me like I’m going to leave your side if there is one thing I will tell you, Master Soma it is this:  _

 

_ I will never leave you. I will tell you as many times as it takes, I will never leave your side.  _

 

_ I will cherish this gift close to heart, I place it on the table so the sunlight can beam onto it. Seeing the plant in such a sad looking pot - I am doing a great disservice to the goddess Aranyani - may she forgive me.I can not help but admire the delicate green leaves, how they arch and curve, the goddess gifts us with such lovely things. My Prince loves flowers, he loves their bright colors and smooth textures, the way he looks at them when we pass them truly warms me. He never picks them anymore, he tells me that he loves them and he doesn’t want them to die. I bring him flowers to pot and he treasures them like silver.  _

 

_ Master Soma takes pleasure in the small things and it’s humble of him, really. The Prince has become humbled over the months, he wants to be a great man.  _

 

_ But he is a great man.  _

_ To me, he has always been great.  _

_ He is perfect…  _

 

_ The gardens are my favorite place, the gardener has shown me how to get around the paths. It’s a wonderful place to pray.  _

 

_ I must pray for the rain to go away for the sake of my Prince. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i carry your heart with me (i carry it in
> 
> my heart) i am never without it(anywhere
> 
> i go you go, my dear; and whatever is done
> 
> by only me is your doing, my darling)
> 
> I loved you first: but afterwards your love  
> Christina Rossetti (1830 - 1894)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't uploaded in a while so I'm so glad to update THIS <3   
> Please enjoy <3

_ The gardens are quiet yet loud with life, it is obvious the little gardener takes great pride in his work. The succulent slept right in the sun, Soma does listen when I tell him about my love for nature. But the rain, he hates the rain. Indra, please bless us with your warmth.  _

 

_ I gently removed the plant from its original pot and into one I made myself, I do enjoy making pots for the plants- everything deserves a home, no? It reminds me of home, I miss it greatly.  _

 

_ I miss the warm sunlight, though my Prince is just that…  _

_ I miss the music, most of all.  _

_ I miss how the sunset would hide behind the mountains surrounding the palace, the stars would show their sparkly faces and the moon would come out to play, in Soma’s own words. The tigers would close their eyes and rest, I remember brushing one’s fur, whom Soma called Agneya, which meant ‘son of Agni.”  _

 

_ I still wonder why he would name a noble animal after a khansama, although I do not question it. Agneya was sweet and had stark white fur and silver eyes, the Prince said we looked awfully similar. But he saw my face in a beast, although a gentle one, I feel most honorable. Tigers have always been my most favored animals, while I love and cherish every creature who walks the earth, tigers are a personal favorite. I’ve had them as companions all my life and when Master Soma took me under his wing, it did not change. They have been with me wherever I go.  _

 

_ But not London.  _

 

_ I think of Soma when I am not by his side, I feel empty without his light, his smile to warm me in the bitter cold.  _

 

_ I can see him now, really. As he pours the tea carefully, making sure we have the exact amount. He wants us to be the same.  _

_ He tries so hard to make us man to man and not god to follower. While I admire this about him, I wish he would allow me to honor him as my GOD, he is not the same as me!  _

 

_ We are different in so many ways but he blinds himself to these things.  _

_ “We are friends Agni!”  _

 

_ Are we, my prince?  _

_ Are you my Sun?  _

_ Are you my God?  _

_ Are you my heart?  _

_ You are so much more than a simple friend, Master Soma.  _

 

_ Soma, even as a prince, does not mind the dirt. His hands may be covered in this dirt when he is in the garden. It’s odd, truly. Almost comical, a prince not minding the dirt? I pat the dirt down and secure the plant, I see the beauty in each leaf, the soft leaves glide over my skin, the wraps on my right hand do not snag like they do on the other plants, so of course, I admire this one the most. Soma worries about my hands, I still do not know why but… I can not think of a reason, in fact. Perhaps he doesn’t want damaged hands running through his hair? No, he is not like that.  _

 

_ He says he cares for me, and I do not doubt that at all.  _

 

_ But I don’t need to be looked after, he knows this yet he still desires to do such things.  _

 

_ Perhaps this is his attempt at being the same? My Prince, you are still so young. I am not worthy of his worry, I would not dare tell him this but… _

 

_ I am not worthy to even BE  in his presence, his radiant, kind, beautiful presence.  _

 

_ To my surprise, I hear running feet along the wet stone path leading into the greenhouse.  _

 

_ SOMA?!  _

 

_ “My prince!” Is the only thing I can say when I see him _

 

_ Barefoot, his hair flying around, wet from the rain. “I don’t want your tea to get cold, Agni.” He tells me with a wide smile. “Come, my prince, you must not stay in the rain, you’ll get sick.”  _

 

_ “No.”  _

 

_ I recoil my hand and widen my eyes.  _

 

_ “Highness, you will get sick!” What is he thinking?  _

 

_ He laughs, he laughs so hard he clutches his stomach, my prince, what on earth has gotten into you.  _

 

_ “I think I like the rain now, Agni. Will you pray for rain to come?” He looks wonderful.  _

 

_ His hair is stuck to his cheeks, it begins to curl and turn into ocean-like waves, I’m stuck in the moment, he’s too beautiful. I can’t say anything. The rain droplets run down his cheeks and gather at his lower lip. He smiles only to have the rainfall. “Agni?” he asks.  _

 

_ “Soma, I… you…”  _

_ Words escape me, I feel my cheeks burning red. It only gets worse when he tilts his head and raises a dark, expressive brow. _

 

_ “Agniiii?”  _

_ “Yes, my love? My prince!” Yes, my prince?” He smiles and walks up to me slowly, still smiling.  _

_ “What did you call me the first time?”  _

_ “It is nothing, Master Soma. We must go inside.”  _

_ “You’re right, Agni. But why do you look so flustered? Do you have a fever?”  _

_ “No, my prince. I’m alright.”  _

 

_ His hands wrapped around my cheeks, thumbs dangerously close to my lips. I swear he knows what he does, he is no fool. He teases me but part of me does not mind. “Your cheeks are burning hot!” He does not remove his hands, in fact, he fully rests them on my cheeks, the tip of his thumb tickles the corner of my lips. I want to kiss them, I want to rest my lips on his skin and kiss it so badly! He rubs his thumbs along my skin, his face looking so sweet and tender. I want to raise and hand and touch his face and run my godly hand over his skin. I close my eyes and can’t help to lower my head into his hands. I want to make my sunshine feel safe, adored, and cherished.  _

 

_ He does all of these things for me and honest to the gods do not know why. “You look pretty with the rain on your cheeks,” he tells me, brushing his thumb over my lip to disturb the rain. “Let’s go inside.” Soma always gets the last word.  _

 

_ I sneeze, and of course, Soma jumps to my aid.  _

_ “Bless you.”  _

_ I sneeze again. _

_ “Bless you! Are you alright?”  _

_ He puts his tea down and feels the dampness on my attire. “I was correct, you must be sick. Take off your sherwani and change into something dry and warm.” Normally I didn’t mind being exposed around my prince, as we have both seen each other bare fleshed, but now I’m nervous. I nod and begin to work at the buttons. Seconds later my skin is kissed by the warmth of the room and I feel Soma’s hands on my bare, naked shoulders. “You are so cold, Agni. Like the snow.” he touches my shoulders even more. He drapes my attire over the seat and just rests his head on my shoulder. He stands behind me, arms wrapped around me. His fingers linked with each other. It’s silent, all I can hear is his soft breathing against my shoulder. His hands tighten and I want to feel them with my own hands.  _

 

_ My skin is starving for him, I am so hungry to hear my name whispered in my ear as he embraces me. Perhaps I’m selfish for wanting to hear my own name spilled from his lips.  _

 

_ He sways gently, humming a soft tune and soon enough I hear his gentle singing in my ear.  _

 

_ “ _ _ I carry your heart with me  _

 

_ I am never without it _

 

_ I go you go, my dear; _

 

_ and whatever is done _

 

_ by only me is your doing, my darling.” _

 

_ He still sways and sings against my shoulder, inching closer to my neck with each passing second. I can’t bear it anymore, I want to tell him so badly but… _

 

_ I can’t, the words are stuck in my throat. “My… Prince.” I mutter. I feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes. But my tears do not fall from happiness.  _

 

_ But sadness.  _

_ I can’t be with him, he deserves so much more than me. He kisses my shoulder, letting his lips linger with a warm exhale. My eyes are pinched shut and I bow my head, it’s too much to handle. “Why do you cry, my Agni?” Finally, I raise my hand to his and grasp it so gently he probably did not feel it. He takes my godly hand and weaves his fingers into mine. “Tell me,” he says again, planting another kiss on my shoulder. “Did I do something to hurt you?” I grip his hands tighter and can’t hold back a sharp inhale from my tears. “No, Master Soma, never. It is just…” he is perfect. That is all I can muster to think.  _

 

_ I feel his velvety hands against my cheeks, wiping the tears away. He kisses my cheek, moving his tea scented kisses to the corner of my eyes. He only holds me without saying another word. _

 

_ “Just what?” Oh, how he pries, though only out of care.  _

_ “At times, I can not handle how blessed I am to know someone as kind as you, Master Soma.” he smiles and kisses my cheek again. “It is I who knows someone so kind, Agni. Do not cry.” His eyelashes flutter on my neck and his now dry hair fell over his face. It tickles my chest and he only kisses me again, his kisses felt like a kitten’s fur. My tears continue to follow the path down my cheeks, only now they are not from sadness. He lets his hand fall over me, giving me the chance to grasp it. “May I kiss your hand, Master Soma?”  _

 

_ “Of course.”  _

 

_ I waste no time to do so.  _

 

_ I pulled his fingers to my lips and kissed each one of them. I can’t kiss them enough, I have devoted my entire being to him and it still feels like I don’t do nearly enough. “Would you like to wear one of my sherwanis?” he asks, he does have the most beautiful tops I have seen.  _

 

_ “If you do not mind, I would love them, Highness.”  _

 

_ He leaves my side and begins raiding his closet. He pulled a light blue sherwani covered in white swirls and gold around the sleeves. I’d much rather see him in such attire than myself.  _

 

_ “Is this good?”  _

_ “Yes, thank you, Soma-Sama.” I walk to him and as I take it from his hand, he grabs my wrist and stops me in my tracks. “Allow me, yes?” I raise a brow.  _

 

_ He drapes the top over me and pushes my arms into the sleeves. “You don’t seem well, will you lie down?” “I am fine, my prince! You needn’t concern yourself!”  _

 

_ “But I do concern myself.” I can’t argue with that.  _

 

_ He rubs my chest before he works on the buttons, he watches my muscles tremble under his warm touch only to watch them relax. I look down at him and run my fingers through his hair. There’s so much I want to say but my lips can’t utter them. “You look so beautiful, Agni. Oh so beautiful.” His words warm me.  _

 

_ “May I touch your face, my prince?”  _

_ He looks up at me and pressed my hand to his cheek. “This should answer your question.”  _

 

_ He looked into my eyes and didn’t say a word. I’ve never seen such a stunning pair of golden irises before. “I’ve never seen such a pair of silver eyes so beautiful and warm.” I rub my thumb on his cheek and want to kiss him so badly. But to my surprise,  _

 

_ He kisses my forehead and I bend into his kiss so he does not have to strain to kiss me. “Thank you, my prince. Your kisses shine into my soul.”  _

 

_ “Will yours do the same to me? Will you kiss me on the lips?” I was caught back by his question.  _

 

_ “You can if you want to, Agni.”  _

_ He gave his consent, I have no reason to decline the offer.  _

 

_ So I kissed his lips and my entire world came down before me.  _

_ He kissed me slowly but savored every bit of mine.  _

_ He tasted sweet, just how I imagined it. Sweet like warm milk and fresh honey.  _

 

_ “Soma…” I say, pulling away from his lips, it pains me to do so.  _

_ “Yes, Agni?”  _

 

_ “I love you.” I finally said it and for yet another time in my life, I felt free. But the look on his face confused me, did I just make the biggest of my life? By the Gods, why isn’t he saying anything?! He only smiles.  _

 

_ Does he not feel the same way?  _

_ I… think I’ve made a mistake. “Soma, I’m sorry. My prince, I should not have. I have overstepped my boundaries as a khan-”  _

 

_ I’m cut off by his lips.  _

 

_ “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” he whispered between his kisses.  _

 

_ “Because I love you too.”  _

_ He said it.  _

 

_ My  _ **_GOD_ ** loves me. 

The sun loves me. 

 

I need nothing else but my sun, my god. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you because…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, it's finished! Maybe a little short but at least I have one finished work <3   
> Music Inspo: 
> 
> Radio - lana del ray   
> The maw - social repose

_ That night I slept in my room, I could not stand the feeling of his skin on mine, only because I knew I could only kiss him and that thought haunts me day and night.  _

 

_ It had been three days since that encounter, the air was thick but not with tension, my prince was the master at breaking such things so I do not blame him, I only blame myself for being so vulnerable to him. It was wrong, he knows my love for him is strong, but he has no idea how strong it really is. Seeing him smile at me from down the hall, it was heaven but it made my chest ache, it ached to deeply  _

 

_ All because I knew  I couldn’t have him, perhaps I am selfish because I wanted him to myself.  _

 

_ But it isn’t my place to have GOD as my own. _

_ I am his half, I carry his burdens and all his secrets, and the man who would happily give my life for him.  _

 

_ In a blink of an eye, a heartbeat. It was a simple life, a holy life. Something  I cherished, I really would not change it.  _

 

**_***_ **

 

_ It was 6 AM, the sun barely over the horizon, I knew Master Soma was still sleeping. I needed some air, our encounter clung to me, I can’t let it go. It isn’t as simple as “admit it,” when there is so much to admit. It burns me and only his honey-coated words can cool my burns.  _

 

_ The morning air is cold, freezing in fact. Soma hates the cold, I almost wish he would return to his home with me to feel the warm sun on his skin again. But I just want him to be happy and he was not happy at all when we were home.  _

 

_ If I could grab every star and allow him to kiss them to bask in their warmth, I would steal the moon for him to sleep under on a warm summer night, I would paint his skin with the vibrant paint of the galaxies, and kiss his lips with the rays of sunlight.  _

 

_ He has no idea he is an entire galaxy, his vibrant attire, his sun-kissed skin, his starlight eyes. Everything about him represents the beauty and intricacies of outer space. He is made of stardust yet is so blissfully unaware of his radiance, I can’t tell him, my tongue can not work in such a way to comprehend such words.  _

 

_ As for now, the stars a barely visible to the eye, but I can see them, ever so faintly and I think only of my prince for he loves to stargaze. But if he really wants to stargaze, he should look in a mirror to see my star. When I brush his hair, he looks at me from the mirror, he thinks I can not see him at times, but when I lock eyes with him, he only smiles.  _

 

_ Is it right for me to be in his eyesight without dropping to my knees before his greatness?   As much as I’d like to, he will not let me. He wants us to be the same as ever, but I can not see us that way. He is so much greater than I could ever dream to be. He thinks I’m mighty and a fearless fighter but little does he know that I have many, many fears, many he is ignorant to.  _

 

_ He doesn’t know I’m terrified of losing him, he doesn’t know it terrifies me to think about him getting hurt and ever punishing me, the thought of him being angry with me for any reason…  _

 

_ But I mustn't linger on such things.  _

 

_ ***  _

_ The stars are beautiful but they would be even more beautiful if I had him with me. In a few moments, they’ll fade into the sunshine and go into hiding once again.  _

 

_ In a sense, my entire life has been like the life of stars.  _

_ Stars are birthed and then they die, only to become something new.  _

 

_ And that was me, perhaps that’s why Soma always calls me his star.  _

 

_ I feel a pair of warm, inviting hands against my shoulders, gently slipping under the fabric of my attire. “Good morning, Agni.” his voice is like velvet, warm, freshly made velvet. “My prince! You must be cold,” I tell him, turning towards him with the speed of a galloping horse to shield him from the cold. “So, you can be cold, but  I can’t?” he teases, lifting a dark brow. “I don’t mind the cold, my prince,” I tell him, placing my hands on his shoulders, the warm fabric feeling smooth under my touch. “You seem to be warm,” he says, placing his hands on my chest, gently moving his fingers in small circles. He’s being so different, I don’t know why… I must have said something. He isn’t looking at me, he’s only smiling at the ground. I gently grab his chin and tilt his head towards me to look at his face.  _

 

_ He’s beautiful.  _

 

_ I feel my cheeks burn a vibrant red, it’s probably noticeable in this faint morning light.  _

_ By the gods, I’m making a fool of myself!  _

 

_ “Agni,” he says softly.  _

 

_ “Y-yes, my prince?” his eyes meet mine and he looks beyond radiant under the now shining sun.  _

 

_ He really does look radiant, I can’t ignore it.  _

_ “When you told me, you loved me, what… what made you say it?”  _

 

_ I swallow.  _

 

_ “I love you because…”  _

 

_ I pause, trying to form the words, but nothing is sounding right in my head.  _

 

_ “Just tell me!”  _

 

_ “I love you because of your shining beauty, your kindness, your willingness to help, your… your keen eyes to see good in people.” he brings his hands to my face, cupping them with the softness of a cloud. “Are you holding back?” he says, grinning.  _

 

_ He sees right through me.  _

 

_ “And because you are the most good-hearted person  I have ever known, you have changed my life so much and I adore you so much, so much I would give my very life for you.”  _

 

_ He smiles and stands on his toes to nuzzle his nose with mine. “Agni, can I kiss you? Pretty please? Those blazing cheeks make it really hard not to!” He smiles widely and watches me blush even more if that’s even possible!  _

 

_ “Of course you can my prince, you need not ask.”  _

_ “But, why would I kiss you if you didn’t want me to?”  _

_ I chuckle, resting my forehead on his.  _

 

_ “Because I always want you to kiss me.”  _

 

_ Those words were enough for him to taste my lips, he was gentle and still tasted of strawberries from his late night snack, which he thinks I am oblivious to.  _

 

_ He kisses me deeper, standing on his tip toes to kiss me even more. He lowers himself and looks up at me with the most gentle eyes. The chill of the early morning is gone, the sun is right in front of me and has just kissed me. “To be honest, Agni, I have loved you the moment I stopped being selfish, I started thinking of YOU,” he paused, his eyes fixated on the sun behind me.  _

 

_ “That was the best thing to ever happen to me. I started to realize the gold I had, you, you were that gold that has never lost its shine.”  _

 

_ His words are much too kind, am I even worthy of them?  _

 

_ “My prince, I…”  _

 

_ I feel delicate tears run down my cheeks and he kisses them away with a motherly touch.  _

 

_ “And that I mean, my star,” he says, running his fingers along my face.  _

 

_ I realized, at this very moment, I was one with my God.  _

_ One with my entire faith.  _

_ A simple man like myself made GOD so happy.  _

_ All those years I spent thinking of myself, much like my prince, until he found me. I’ll never forget that day he called me Agni.  _

 

_ Agni.   _

 

_ Agni is my name, a name I will cherish until my last breath. “Shall we go inside? I could really use a cup of your hot tea!”  _

 

_ A request has never made me so happy before.  _

 

_ I smile and bring my lips to his forehead. _

 

_ Jo aajna. _


End file.
